


Date Night

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Leon and Mithian finally have a first date-Prompt:425 First Date
Relationships: Leon/Mithian (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Date Night

**Author:** sidhe_faerie"  
 **Title:** Date Night  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Leon/Mithian   
**Character/s:**  
 **Summary:** Leon and Mithian finally have a first date  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 413  
 **Prompt:** 425 First Date  
 **Author's Notes:** Onezie

**Date Night**

Leon hesitated at the door. He looked down at the flowers in his hand and sighed. It was a silly gesture but he didn't want to miss a step on his first date with Mithian.

Mithian had finally said yes after telling him no on several occasions. It was complicated with them. She had dated his friend Arthur but that was years ago. Leon hoped that enough time had passed because he really wanted to get to know Mithian.

Leon took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He looked down at the flowers again then looked at his clothes and frowned.

Mithian opened the door and smiled at him. "Hello Leon."

"These are for you." Leon held out the flowers.

"Thank you. Come in while I put them in water." Mithian left the door open as she walked to her kitchen. "They're beautiful."

"I wasn't sure what you liked so I bought a mixed bouquet." Leon closed the door and waited for her to emerge from the kitchen.

"I like all flowers." Mithian came out and set a vase of flowers on the hall table. "Leon, I was thinking that we could stay here and just order a take away. What do you think?"

Leon was relieved. "I would like that very much. You choose."

Mithian smiled and nodded. "I'll get the menus. Make yourself comfortable in the lounge. Wine?"

"Yeah. Please." Leon sat on the sofa and waited for her.

They picked a restaurant and ordered dinner. When it came they ate and Mithian opened a second bottle of wine.

It seemed like they had a lot to talk about because it was three in the morning before they realized it.

Leon stood up to leave. "I should go. I had a nice time."

"So did I." Mithian stood up and pulled Leon down by the shoulder to give him a kiss. "Leon, it's late. Why don't you stay?"

"Sure. I'll just sleep on the sofa."

"Not here. Come with me." Mithian took his hand and led him to her bedroom door. "Sleep with me, Leon."

Leon looked her up and down through half closed eyes. "If I stay, we won't get much sleep."

"I was counting on that." Mithian gave him a seductive smile.

Leon opened the door then scooped Mithian up into his arms. He carried her inside then kicked the bedroom door closed

It was noon when Leon left Mithian's flat with a smile on his face.


End file.
